ddlecoscampaignadminfandomcom-20200214-history
Silbersee Murders
'Sibersee Murders' 'NPCS' 'Main' * Kasadei --- Investigator * Zadendi --- Fallen Believer * Avalexi (Naomi) --- Succubus 'Minor' * Father Vosten * Acolyte Olaf * Acolyte Nera 'Victims' # Kayan Davenport (dead) # Kiyan Chaney (dead) # Cohen Mcmillan (dead) # Emile Espinoza (dead) # Lani Arellano # Zayn McCormick # Kester Gilmour # Hugo Patel # Harrison Cresswell # Norman Brett # Zavier Clayton # Nola West # Zadendi 'Story' Quorsandth has tasked a Succubus named Avalexi to corrupt Silbersee. He believes her skill in domination and charm could yield excellent results. He has given her some latitude on how to achieve her goal. Avalexi believes the best course of action is to establish a base of operations in an old Shrine to Sarenrae. In order to cleanse the temple of Sarenrae's influence, Avalexi must first perform a ritual that requires the hearts of 12 worshippers, and the heart of a fallen follower. Avalexi has corrupted the mind of Zadendi, a cleric of Sarenrae, committing him to perpetrate these murders. Zadendi has spent the last 4 nights hunting down individual priests/followers of Sarenrae. He has 8 more targets to go. Avalexi has also bolstered the defenses of her shrine by defending it with 3 undead minions... people who were buried at the shrine. 'Reward' * 3,000gp if they bring the murderer to justice alive. 'Part 1' 'The Victims' * Each body was stabbed multiple times by a dagger, and the hearts were cut out. * None of the missing hearts have been located yet. * All four were traveling worshipers of Sarenrae, but beyond that, the bodies seem to have no real connections. * Interrogations using the speak with dead spell have revealed few clues, since all four victims were attacked from behind. * In all four cases, the victims were taking a traditional “dawnwalk” (a religious observance during which a worshiper of Sarenrae walks and prays during the hours before and after sunrise) when they were attacked. * Some of the corpses interviewed remembered noticing a sudden cessation of sound just before they were attacked (Zadendi uses silence to mask her final approach). The most recent victim even caught a glimpse of the knife used to stab him—a dagger bearing a strange symbol of a skull. The guards haven’t been able to identify this symbol yet, but a DC 20 Knowledge (religion) check identifies it as that of Orcus 'Interviewing Locals' * Strange scratching sounds on the roof * Unnatural moments of silence * DC 25 investigation (dirty old Dwarven vagrent named "Antbeard") ** Strange demon flying in the sky ** Saw it land near a bunch of ruins 'Setting the ambush' * The actual effort of making the ambush work falls to the PCs. They can act as the lure and make Bluff checks, they can help set up the lure’s outfit to make them tempting targets with Disguise or Knowledge (religion) checks, they can lie in wait with Stealth checks, or they can keep watch with Perception checks. * Have the PCs indicate where in the alleyway selected as the ambush site they’re located, then let them choose which skill they wish to attempt and roll the skill check. When the PCs are ready, it’s time to determine if the killer appears by rolling a d%. * HOW DO YOU WANT TO LURE THE BADGUY * The base chance of the lure working is 20%. Each successful DC 20 skill check (explained above) increases this chance by an additional 20%—if the total rises to 100%, the murderer automatically falls for the ambush. If the d% roll exceeds the final chances for success, the murderer instead laims another victim elsewhere in the city. This process can be repeated each night, but if the PCs don’t catch the murderer by the fourth night after this adventure begins, the murders end (but see “Concluding the Adventure” for repercussions). 'Combat' * As soon as Zalendi knows he's under attack, he will attempt to flee. The Gargoyle will attempt to help in the escape. * On foot : medium chase scene. 5 successes, 3 failures. DC 14 * In air : hard chase scene. 7 successes, 3 failures. DC 15 'Zalendi death' If Zalendi dies, he will carry a strange key with the holy symbol of Sarenrae on it. 'Zalendi captured' Can only be compelled with magic to give up any plans. 'Zalendi escapes' Will make his way back to the shrine 'Part 2' 'Shrine Exterior' * Ruins. Crumbling. * 3 graves of the dead minor NPCs. Graves are empty * Hidden door leading down... key fits into the slot. * The Gargoyle will spy on the PCs from a distance, striking if the time is right. 'Shrine Interior' * 3 undead followers * If Zalendi is alive, he will fight to the death * Possible Gargoly assistance * GLYPTH OF WARDING (Explosive Runes - Acid damage) DC 15 check * If runes detonated, Avalexi will assume the form of Naomi and chain herself in the jail cell. 'Treasure' * DC 20 Investigation ** 2500 gp ** Scroll of Mass Cure Wounds ** Scroll of Divination ** Scroll of Restoration